


Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

by fueledbyamy



Series: The Pole Dancing Saga [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Dress Up, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom, Smut, Stripping, Top Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyamy/pseuds/fueledbyamy
Summary: Buck takes Eddie's advice seriously and purchases a pole and gives Eddie a fun show.Just pure smut as a follow up to the 118 trying pole dancing.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The Pole Dancing Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206437
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy

Buck was excited and somewhat embarrassed as he opened the door for the delivery woman. He had ordered a pole and paid for a safe installation - he was good at constructing things, but honestly did not trust himself to do this properly without killing himself on his first swing around the pole.  
Turns out that he had no need to be embarrassed as the lady was incredibly lovely and even gave him a discount code for some pole shoes and clothes.  
Buck admired the shiny brass pole that was installed behind his lounge and grinned to himself. 

~

"Ok, Christopher is with Abuela - much to his dismay that he's missing time with his Buck - and I have beer. Are we ordering pizza or are we-" Eddie stopped mid sentence after letting himself in as he spotted Buck sitting on the lounge, which was now facing away from the TV.  
"Uhh.. whatcha doing?" He asked, confusion spreading over his face as he placed the six pack on the kitchen counter.  
"I have a surprise for you baby! Come, sit!" Buck announced as he bounded over, enthusiastically pulling Eddie towards the lounge.  
Eddie's mouth went dry as he spotted the pole.  
"Oh my god... you didn't..."  
"Oh but I did. And I've been practicing all day!" Buck replied as he shoved Eddie on to the lounge.  
"Now be a good boy and wait patiently, I have to get changed."

About ten minutes later, Buck came downstairs in tight light washed jeans with brown cowboy boots on. He had a red flannel on, unbuttoned, showing off a tight white singlet underneath. But the thing that made Eddie swallow hard was the cowboy top sitting atop Buck's head.  
Buck shot a wink Eddie's way and pulled up a song on his phone, hitting play.  
He approached the pole and Eddie couldn't help but laugh as the start of "Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy" by Big & Rich started blaring through the speakers.   
Buck began moving his hips and did a few sexy walks around the pole before bending over and standing on his toes, doing what he'd learnt as 'stripper legs' whicg gave Eddie a wonderful view of his denim clad ass.  
Shortly before the chorus, Buck strutted over to Eddie and placed the cowboy hat on his head and straddled his lap, moving his hips in a dirty grind as the song reached the line he was waiting for.   
"And I thought you were the cowboy..." Eddie muttered, eyes dark with lust.  
"You're the one with the hat now!" Buck huffed out a laugh and climbed off of Eddie, slowly peeling down the sleeves of his flannel before swinging it around and launching it at Eddie.  
"Not that I am complaining in the slightest, but this seems like more of a strip show/lap dance." Eddie said, eyeing Buck's biceps.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I'll go back to the pole!" Buck teased, going to strut sexily around the pole a few times before tearing off the tight, white singlet, making Eddie's eyes almost bulge out of his head.  
Buck ran his hands down his pecs and abs, before resting them on his belt buckle, raising an eyebrow at Eddie.  
"Take them off!" Eddie choked out.  
Buck made quick work of ridding himself of his jeans and boots, stifling a laugh as the song started to repeat, and much to Eddie's happiness, he'd gone commando today. He made his way back to Eddie, his cock hard and standing out proud, straddling the older man once again. He leant in and captured Eddie's lips in a bruising kiss whilst trying to rid Eddie of his clothes.   
Eddie helped as best he could and then went to remove the hat.  
"Absolutely not!" Buck knocked his hand away, grinding his hips again causing Eddie to let out a moan. Buck took the opportunity to bite down on Eddie's neck, licking and mouthing at the spot he knew would form a mark.   
"I may have also prepared myself earlier, so I'm ready to go." Buck muttered in to Eddie's ear.  
"Jesus, Buck... You're going to be the death of me!"  
Buck chuckled and moved his hips so that Eddie's cock was inline with his hole. He slowly inched down, his head tilting back in pleasure as Eddie's cock slowly filled him.  
Eddie's hands found Buck's hips, helping him bounce up and down his cock. Buck watched Eddie intently, savouring the look on Eddie's face as he watched Buck move on him, his jaw slack with pleasure.   
Buck leaned forward, burying his face in to the crook of Eddie's neck with a moan, the two of them all but bouncing together on the couch.   
"God, I- I'm close." Eddie gritted out, his hips bucking up.  
Buck moved relentlessly, moaning loudly as he came between his and Eddie's bodies, setting Eddie off who came deep inside him. 

Buck exhaustedly rolled to the side, crashing on to the couch next to Eddie who was trying to catch his breath.   
"If this was my couch, I'd be telling you to get up so you don't get cum stains all over it." Eddie smirked. Buck playfully whacked him on the arm.

~

The two were curled up on the couch, which was now back to facing the TV eating pizza and drinking beer.  
"So you just gonna use that thing for us? Or are you thinking of learning properly?" Eddie asked his boyfriend.  
"Oh I am genuinely thinking of taking some classes, I think it will be fun!" Buck replied. "And have fun on it for and with you." He added cheekily.

Needless to say, Eddie was pretty thrilled that Buck splurged on the pole.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just really wanted to write a smutty follow up to the previous story and here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. I may even continue this series it has been fun to write so far and I'm enjoying it.
> 
> I've actually done a pole dance to this song and ever since I got in to Buddie, I've thought it would be the perfect song for the boys. In my head, it was always Eddie dressed up, you know, considering the Texas thing, but I liked writing it this way, and he ended up in the hat anyway! haha


End file.
